Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal
Recently, such applications performing synchronization by periodically performing data communication with a server as an SNS (Social Network Service) application, an instant message application, and the like are widely used in a mobile terminal. Although a service is not in use, the applications periodically transceive a packet with the server to update data or periodically transmit a packet to the server to notify that a mobile terminal is connected with the service. Hence, if a lot of applications are installed in the mobile terminal or frequency of synchronization is short, power consumption of the mobile terminal may increase.